The Last Cursed Warrior
by Dass Jemand Besondere
Summary: Mikan Sakura was the last of the eight immortal warriors, cursed by a powerful dark lord. Because of this, she was exiled from the rest of her family, only to return until the Dodekatheon sees the time is right. Now, a century later, she was implored to return, for they believed it was time to fulfill her duties as a warrior. Do they now? Read to unmask the truth.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

This fiction was not originally mine. This was originally owned by _**gathrun**_, who had set the original fiction up for adoption. I had took the opportunity to get it, so now I am officially the adoptive author of this.

If you'd like to read the original version of this, then just go to the original author's profile, and read it there.

But if you'd like to read my version of the fiction, then please, click to the next page.

Just an after note: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. All rights and privileges are rightly owned by Tachibana Higuchi. But, I still have the right to own the words I had carefully used for this fiction.

Have a happy reading!

* * *

| That Special Someone |


	2. A Century of Darkness

**The Last Cursed Warrior**

* * *

_**Part One: The Beginning of a Legend**_

Have you ever heard of the seven immortal warriors that were created to save the world from eternal darkness? Well, if you haven't, let me tell it to you.

A long time ago, when the dark lord Hades and his minions roamed freely in the earth, a time came when the gods of Olympus had gone angered with the black Earth. And so, they had decided to destroy the earth. Until, they had found that there was still one good place left. It was the country of Ganske, untouched by the dark lord's powers. Ganske was resided by pure mortals who refused to succumb in Hades' dark powers. It was also the place where people from other cities went to take refuge from Hades' sycophants, and so considering this, the gods chose not to destroy earth, for the sake of this last living white city. Furthermore, they shielded Ganske from Hades, as a sign that there may be hope for the other domains.

The Four Olympians of the First Generation (Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter) sent Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, to warn the dark lord that if the he will ever set foot of any of his monsters in the land of Ganske, they would personally go against him. Hades complied with Zeus' wishes; and did not touch the land he was warned not to set foot of.

That is, until Hades went jealous when he found out that Ganske was favored by the Gods. Out of his jealousy and pride, he sent out his foulest, most ruthless monsters from Tartarus to seize this remaining, sacred land.

Angered by this, the Eight Olympians of the Second Generation descended from the mountain of Olympus, and battled Hades' minions themselves. Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Athena united all their forces and triumphantly defeated Hades' sycophants. As a punishment for disregarding Zeus' warning, they trapped Hades in the lost world beneath the earth's crust where all dead souls strayed, therefore bringing peace to the country of Ganske. And in this event, the dark lord's sycophants fled from the lands they controlled, where their foul presence dissolved from the earth and brought the countries to the light once more.

And to make sure this peace will be everlasting, the eight gods decided to create their own warriors who will fight for light in the event of Hades' return to retrieve the other lands. For these eight gods loved the world, they had shed sacred tears which magically brought forth eight young infants who were believed to possess great powers that would someday turn them in to great warriors and defend the earth.

But, the last born among them, the little female baby who came from Athena's tear was found to be cursed. Zeus, fearing this, took away the her sight and banished her far away, to be raised by the goddess Athena herself, only to return until the Dodekatheon, the Twelve Olympians, sees the time is right.

Or, until the Fates says so.

And so, the seven warriors were raised on Mount Olympus, separate from their youngest so-called sibling, and were trained for their destiny to defend and nourish the reclaimed earth.

And that was how the eight immortal warriors came to be.

* * *

_**Part Two: A Century of Darkness**_

Many people still preferred the day over night, seeing that even a century had passed since Hades was trapped in the Underworld, dark creatures still lurked in the darkness. But there are some people who admired the night by its serenity, or the wonders it hid.

Day or night, light or dark, it wouldn't matter to the hooded woman sitting on a tree stump in the meadow. Surrounded by flowers that glowed faintly, fireflies flying about, and the moon and stars scintillating brightly from the heavens, it was truly a waltz of life between lightness and darkness that hummed a lullaby of praise.

The scenery could be worse for the woman. Ghouls may surround her, fires may ruin the little paradise she was present at, and dark clouds may obscure the beautiful moon and stars, but still, it wouldn't matter to her.

After all, day or night, it was all the same for her. She saw nothing but darkness.

Despite being blind, she could "see" perfectly well. Not only was her hearing superb, but also, she could feel every being around her. She could even _smell_ the objects around her.

But it's nothing like seeing, they say. She had heard stories about spectacles, people, or phenomenon that can actually _take_ your breath away. She had not felt that for more than a century.

Her little peace in her own little utopia was disturbed when an intruder appeared several yard behind her.

"My _Sakura_, it is almost the hour for you to leave."

The woman didn't need to do anything to recognize the intruder exactly five yards behind her. She already knew the presence very well. For the love of Aphrodite, she very well even knew the _smell_ of the intruder. She would have to face the said intruder, but since she was blind, she thought it was pointless. Instead, she raised her head to face the full moon.

"Why do I have to return to the home I was banished from, Goddess Athena?" She asked the question as if the heavens will answer her, which it probably could, since the god who banished her was the god of the heavens.

The goddess, Athena, faced the horizon. "The Dodekatheon had voted to give you a chance, my cherry blossom. To live in the home you were born for."

The woman's lips quirked into a smirk. "You had been teaching me for over a century now, wisdom goddess Athena. You had taught me cleverness and wits enough for a century. Surely there is more to than that."

Athena fixed her stare in a spot in the horizon but said nothing.

The woman's smug smirk twisted into an ugly scowl. "After a century of exile, he has suddenly beseeched me to come back? I find that hard to believe. What is it for Zeus?"

Despite the clear skies that depicted the moon and stars, thunder boomed in a distance.

The wisdom goddess turned to the woman. "Do not speak ill of the king of the gods, even if it was his judgment that banished you. He had the right reasons to."

Despite being blind, the woman turned to glare at the goddess under her hood. "And pray tell, Goddess Athena, if you truly are the goddess of wisdom, why did Zeus go to the extent of taking away my sight? Banishing me was one thing. I did not see the point of making me blind. In fact, I think he could've kept me in a prison in the skies, where he could watch over me. Or, if Zeus is truly paranoid, he could've taken this away!"

The woman roughly raised her arms, where the sleeves of her robes fell back, and showed her bare arms circled with strange writings. The writings were a symbol of old power—_dark_ power so old that even the wisdom goddess had trouble deciphering them. Not only that, it was the language firstly used by Kronos himself; very dark, very old, and very powerful.

"Zeus could not have done a thing. Even if he took away your arms, the curse would still be in you. That curse can only be removed by the one who bestowed it."

The woman could only throw her hands down in frustration. Regardless of her hood shadowing her face, it didn't take much for the wisdom goddess to know she was glaring at the ground.

"I know you are upset, my _Sakura_, because you call me Goddess Athena. You refuse to call me teacher, or mother Athena. One way or another, you are my child, and a mother's duty is to be beside her child's opportunities, as well as hardships."

The woman sighed and turned her head to face the skies once more. "I _know_ that. It's just that. . . I would miss this place. Despite not being able to see, this was my home for over a century. I hate to leave for a purpose so vague."

The goddess and her warrior were silent for the next moments; no one spoke a word.

The woman suddenly piped, "I can only call you teacher Athena, or mother Athena, if you will call me by the name you yourself bestowed upon me. Despite its meaning being far-fetched from who I am, I'd rather be called that. You only call me by something that is ironic to whom I am."

The goddess closed her eyes. "I thought you hated tangerine."

"At least it does not mock me."

"Your other name-sake, _Sakura_, does not mock you, my tangerine. It is not even ironic. In fact, it is the name that perfectly suits you well; since it means _pure_." Athena looked at the woman sitting at the tree stump, and said, "Despite being cursed, you are still pure. Do not forget that."

The thunder boomed louder even though there was no dark cloud in sight.

The goddess faced that one specific spot in the horizon once more. "Zeus is getting impatient. Come, let us go now."

And at that same moment, a small figure appeared on the spot in the horizon the wisdom goddess was looking at. It came closer and closer, until its features were already visible. It was a gold chariot, pulled by two white pegasus. The gold chariot flew closer until it hovered to a stop in front of the two women.

The woman sitting in the tree stump stood up. Athena strode and stood beside her, and the chariot door magically opened. "This will take us to Mount Olympus. This chariot will travel to the skies, where Zeus can keep an eye on us."

The woman nervously tugged her hood. It only shadowed her face more. She let herself be led by the wisdom goddess into the chariot. Once the two women were seated comfortably inside, the doors automatically closed and the chariot took off and sailed to the skies.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**-** _All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_**Claimer -** I do have the right to these words. It may not affect me when another uses the same plot, whether the fiction is original or adoptive, but it would be a great insult if anyone would steal these very words._

* * *

_| That Special Someone |_


End file.
